Sleep is critical for people to feel and perform their best, in every aspect of their lives. Sleep is an essential path to better health and reaching personal goals. Indeed, sleep affects everything from the ability to commit new information to memory to weight gain. It is therefore essential for people to use bedding that suit both their personal sleep preference and body type in order to achieve comfortable, restful sleep.
Mattresses have been developed to suit various sleep preferences and body types. For example, mattresses vary according to certain characteristics, such as, for example, material and firmness so that a person may select a mattress that will achieve maximum spinal alignment, and, in turn, comfort. However, selecting an appropriate mattress alone may not ensure comfortable, restful sleep. Indeed, it is estimated that a proper mattress will only provide about 70% of the spinal alignment needed to achieve maximum comfort. The remaining 30% of the spinal alignment needed to achieve maximum comfort is provided by a pillow.
It is therefore beneficial to select a pillow based on the type of mattress being used, and vice versa. That is, the type of pillow used should be selected based upon, at least in part, the type of mattress used so that the mattress/pillow combination achieves maximum spinal alignment, and hence comfort. However, pillows are typically selected based solely on size or material, for example. Little or no consideration is given to the type of mattress the person uses. This disclosure describes an improvement over these prior art technologies.